The FBI Show
by Charlottewrites
Summary: The Criminal Minds crew is sent to check out a bloody knife. A TV show about the FBI has gotten the knife. It seems like a threat to them. They don't know if it is real or a joke. The real agents are surprised at what is going on. It seems very unprofessional to them. A vampire comes on the set. It frightens them. They fear sonething very bad is approaching.
1. Chapter 1

The FBI Show

The crew of the real FBI (CM) approach the simple downtown building. They look for a sign for the TV station. It has sent them a message that they have a big problem. Someone has sent them a package of a knife that had blood. They are frightened. They want to have it tested.

The show about the FBI has just started but it has just taken off. The letter with it was signed Dickie the Knife. They are not sure if it was a joke or serious. They probably should not even be there but it had some other info from another case.

An intern greets them and tells them they are busy on the show and can't really talk to them. It is important not to interrupt them at work. They have to wait for an ok to go the FBI people.

The real FBI look at each other with disbelieving looks and make faces. They see one of the players coming toward them. A woman on the show comes out to greet them. They think she must have realized it is important to talk together.

She is wearing a lovely poison green top with pants. It has yellow accents and scarf. She is kthe director, and she smiles complacently directly at them. "Hello, I'm Andrea," she states in a defining voice. "I will be right with you. We need to talk," she states. "You understand don't you? This is a new show and we have a lot of work. Keeping busy for our audience. We've had such good reviews." She looks over their heads and breezes by. Simon will help you.

"You must go to makeup," an AD on the show insists.

"No, we're FBI," says Rossi an FBI agent. Rossi looks up in frustration at the ceiling. Work is going on all over and people rush by.

"Here they are," Peter says abruptly to another assistant.

"Ok then, let's have you all against the wall," the manager says.

"Why?," asks agent Rozzi very puzzled. But it was beginning to dawn on him.

"So we can pick out some people," he answers.

"What for?" asks Rossi. "We're here on FBI business."

"We have to start you out first," he says. "Wait until we see who we can use." The manager is less than enchanted.

"No, we're here first on FBI business," says Rossi. He gets his FBI badge out.

"Oh, oh let me see about that," says the manager. "You all wait right here."

"We have work to do," states Rossi.

"So do we," says an AD in a huffy manner.

"Well, well what do we have here?," inquires Rossi. The rest of the team stares at them beginning to be at their wit's end.

It is difficult at this point for them to know what to do in this Alice in Wonderland world.

Suddenly they see him. It is as if he has just come alive. It all looks so real at first. A thing of horror is coming out in front of them. It is black and dripping with blood. It is a vampire of days gone by. His cape is waving about.

The vampire or actor as it were, comes toward them. He is smiling. He approaches them.

Rossi steps back by himself feigning terror. The girls or women try not to look scared and stay calm. It is sometimes difficult to be an agent. The vampire advances toward the girls. They hang back.

"That's enough," says Rossi. "We're busy and working on a case."

The vampire retreats, he laughs and turns. But first he picks up a rose and gives a long look back at the women.

The girls breathe a sigh of relief. But he is handsome and different.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire

Hotch is waiting in the hall and checking messages. Derek is farther down the hall. He had heard shots coming from nearby. Suddenly Hotch notices the actor in his vampire costume and makeup.

The vampire actor smiles at him in a rather provocative manner. He is enjoying his fun at them. Maybe he is enjoying it all too much.

"Can I ask you some questions?," asks the agent Hotch. He is perturbed by his attitude and the ambience in the studio.

"It's feeding time now," laughs the vampire. "I'll see you in the cafeteria." He is still in hysterics laughing.

Hotch gives up the idea feeling it is not a good time now. He wonders at all of their manners. They mainly do not seem very frightened of a knife having been left there. He knows he will find out what goes on in the end. He also knows that he would like to know sooner not later. Then again there is really no sense in chasing a silly man that is just pretending to be a vampire of the very distant past.

The only person that seemed frightened at the studio was a girl that seemed to be a secretary. She had come over and questioned him. She was a tired looking washed out blonde that was getting older. She seemed genuinely in the hold of fear. Her name was Daphne. He was unable to give her much info. He left her thinking of the fear in her eyes and feeling sorry.

After pointedly asking the co-workers questions about the knife they had found and the message from Dickie the group was winding things down. They looked at and checked the handwriting. Garcia was checking for info on the computer in the office. She checked for any killers named Dickie or Dick etc. but nothing came up. Words in the message threatened of other kills. Seeing as how this message had just appeared they could not just ignore it.

The crew in Makeup explains to Jennifer and Emily that it was only makeup fake blood that they saw on the actor. His name was Henry. He would be play acting on the show. Henry had a long resume of experience in plays and film. Jennifer grimaces and tells them that she was not scared at all. He was just funny to her. She also said that he should take it all more seriously. "He's just being Henry," said one of the makeup artists.

Hotch asks on the set if anyone has any info on the case. The cast and crew including extras gather around him. No one seems to know very much. Some try to ask him what is happening. He thanks them for their help and prepares to leave. The FBI has been working on a profile. It is not complete yet.

A guy on the crew came over then and confided to Jennifer that he may have seen something. Finally there may be some break in this. He had seen a man lurking around behind the film lot. They go off to a coffee shop in back to discuss it.

Hotch needs a lot more information before he can do anything about the case. He looks about the film lot and the parking lot with a puzzled expression. LA has had a few serial killers. It is not that new to them.

The next day, Jennifer sees the girl that had asked Jason about the case. She tells her that she found something looking around the site where they had found the dead girl a year ago. Jennifer is immediately interested and asks her to come and show it to her. She tells Jason where she is going first so he will know and maybe follow later. The guy from the crew the cinematographer watches them as they leave.

The vampire, Henry as they call him, looks up with a little worried expression on his face as they leave in the early morning. There is a little warm breeze coming up and the leaves rustle on the trees. All is not okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Day of Reckoning

Jennifer is all set to go and investigate the field where a girl's body was left before. It was a nice day and she was glad of that. If only it was just a drive instead of days to remember of continual murder and mayhem.

Daphne, the girl from the studio, tells her of what has been going on at the studio. Everyone has noticed the real FBI there. It is a chance for them to see them at work in person.

Jennifer looks around at the cars. They are in traffic but ready to appear at the site. She sees the tree shrouded space coming up ahead. The field is hidden from sight from the road.

Daphne then mentions now her name being Pearl Fonda. "Isn't your name Daphne?," asks Jennifer. "No, I've changed it now," giggles Daphne.

Jennifer continues driving but the wheel begins to wobble a bit. She begins to worry. There are bumps on the dirt road they have turned on to.

Daphne begins to walk ahead. The birds have been singing. But now they are more quiet as if a fox is near. Some of the birds begin making noise and calling to others in a warning. They are crows. The birds sit and stare at them. The two women there are dusturbing the crows and other birds. Sparrows look hopefully about for crumbs.

"Where was it now, the paper you found?," asks Jennifer. "It will be a place to look for evidence." She is beginning to worry just a bit about Daphne.

The crows call back and forth. There is honor among thieves, and these little thieves. Crows jump from branch to branch in their excitement. It is very bright outside in the sunshine. But the trees darken it all in spots.

"Don't you think that Henry is cute?" asks Daphne.

"Who is Henry?," Jennifer asks beginning to wonder.

"Henry is the vampire on the show," Daphne states in a positive, upbeat manner. "Don't you watch it?"

"No, I don't," Jennifer exclaims. She is beginning to get suspicious and wants to go home.

"I think Henry likes me, he looks at me and I think he likes me a lot," Daphne smiles and breathes heavily.

"Oh," Jennifer says losing patience fast.

"You're pretty Jennifer, I bet Henry likes you. But I think he likes me better. He always says hello," Daphne repeats to her. Her dull blonde hair waves in the breeze. Her eyes are made up in a strange manner of darkness. Daphne stares at her in a triumphant manner.

"No, thats's not it. I don't think Henry cares about me, he doesn't know me." Jennifer says in a determined manner.

Jennifer hears crows in the distance. Her phone is ringing. It is probably Emily. She sees the birds ahead about 100 yards away. She begins walking towards them.

"You can meet him now," Daphne says in a lower voice.

"Who would that be?," comes from Jennifer. She is getting really tired of this runaround.

"You'll see," Daphne tells her.

Jennifer holds on, and hurries ahead beginning to take her gun out. Then she steps in a hole and falls. Daphne smiles and holds out her hand.

Jennifer forges ahead. The field has high grass all around it. It also has different pieces of garbage and furniture thrown about. She thinks she hears a car coming. In a fleeting moment she hopes it is of their FBI staff.

As she ducks under a tree a man jumps from it onto her and she falls. He manages to get her gun. He stands above her telling her to get up.

"You can use her can't you Jason?", Daphne says in a kind of catty way. She knew Jennifer was in danger all along.

As he stares at Jennifer and begins to disarm her, the bushes part. Henry the vampire runs forward and grabs the man and throws him to the ground. "Now you've had it," Henry says. Henry looks at Jennifer in concern. Henry makes a dashing figure as he goes in for the attack or takedown. The man struggles. Henry still has his cape on and it waves in the wind. Dickie gives up and surrenders. The crows crow back at them all sensing danger. The crows fly away and start off on a mission.

Henry had gone out after Jennifer right away fearing it was not safe going out to the vacant wooded area. It was a strange place. Daphne, blonde secretary, had told him her name was Pearl Fonda. That was the vampire's girl on the show. She had laughed about it.

He knew Daphne had asked him funny questions about what was going on. She asked him if he knew about the missing girl. He was not really interested in her. It was a very deserted area and no one went there. It was also the subject of bad rumours. Some bad people roamed there.

Emily is approaching from the other side. With her is the cinematographer from the show. He goes over and helps to hold the man down. There had been another dead woman's body in the clearing.

What happened to make Daphne do that was a problem for them to profile. But it seemed to be to get attention and get back at people. Daphne also believed Dickie that the girls were mean to him.

It does turn out to be Dickie. Another day of problems has been solved.

The vampire Henry tells Jennifer he is glad she is ok and that he was worried. Henry offers Jennifer a ride back. She takes it with relief and thanks. Emily asks first if she is ok and she says yes. Emily waves her goodbye. They will meet back at the studio.

Henry puts "Los Angeles" by Blink 182 on his sound system as music for the way back. He drives faster than he should. But it is ok with Jennifer. She wants to get back to her own life.


End file.
